


Some Things Are Best Left Untouched

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: The ring leads Bakura into a rundown playground occupied by a lone boy.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 4: Millennium Item/s & Human Shield





	Some Things Are Best Left Untouched

Bakura scanned the playground he found himself at. The ring had lead him here, away from the duels currently taking place all over Domino City. Just when he thought he found a good opponent too, but the ring would always come first. The playground was pretty run down. Faded colours, a rusted slide and graffiti over pretty much everything. The sand of the play area was giving way to plants no one had bothered to remove in a while. Yet it wasn't empty, not completely. There was a lone boy sitting on the only usable swing, only moving back and forth slightly as he stared down at a single card. 

Bakura frowned. He looked down at the ring to see that it pointed directly at the boy. The very unassuming boy. The only thing that he could see that could've caught the rings attention was the boy's card. But even then, what kind of card could he possibly have that the ring reacts to? It couldn't be an Egyptian God card. He'd need to get a closer look. 

Slowly, he made his way over to the boy, taking in his fluffy two toned brown hair and the pristine condition of his clothes. He must have come from a far better part of the city than this neighborhood. Bakura ignored the crunch of sand mixed with the glass of broken beer bottles. The sound must've alerted the boy as his head whipped up. Soft brown eyes stared right at him. There wasn't even a hint of fear in them, only curiosity. How strange.

"Are you here to duel?" The boy asked.

"Yes."

The boy looked down sadly at the card. "I wish I could duel too, but no one wants to duel me."

"And why is that?" Bakura wondered if it had been a fluke. Surely the ring wouldn't lead him all the way here to talk with a sad kid?

"Because people are scared of m-" He cut himself off. "...my monster."

Now _that_ caught Bakura's attention. A monster that everyone was scared off no matter who they were? Could it be that the monster was some sort of spirit? Now he really wanted to see that card. "What kind of monster do you have that is that scary? Surely, it can't be that bad."

The kid chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding to himself. He turned the card around. His small hands covering its effect, but Bakura could see the rest perfectly. Yubel. A level 10? 0 in both ATK and DEF? It needed to have a great effect then to earn level 10. The card's art depicted a demonic looking hermaphrodite. Not really one of the scariest things he'd seen so far, though he could swear that those eyes were focused on him. 

"This is Yubel! My favorite monster!" The boy declared, stars in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"That doesn't look so scary. Would you mind if I took a closer look?" Bakura reached out for the card only to have it snatched out of his reach in the last second.

"You can't touch it!"

Bakura frowned. "Why not?"

"Because... because bad things will happen to you."

That only made him want the card _more_. "Come on. One small look can't hurt."

"I said no," the boy said as he climbed down the swing, card held close to his chest. He walked backwards to get some space between them.

Bakura closed the distance within a few steps. "Just give me the damn card, kid!"

"No! You can't have Yubel!" He turned his back to Bakura, shielding the card from him. What a heroic but absolute stupid move.

Bakura growled as he reached out to turn the boy around. The moment he touched the boy's shoulder, he knew that he made a mistake. He could feel the ring try to shrink into itself as something crawled through his mind. Every thought, every feeling laid bare. He wanted to scream, but his breath was stolen right out of his lungs. He sunk silently to the ground, barely even feeling as the glass shards dug into him.

The boy looked him in horror, tears in the corners of his eyes. For a moment Bakura could see the outline of the monster, Yubel, hovering over him like an angel of death. Bakura understood now why people were scared of it. He was too. He wanted to run away as far as he could, but he couldn't. Not with Yubel still in his head.

Golden light erupted from the ring. A desperate try to get Yubel away from them. Yubel seemed unaffected but left his mind nonetheless, surprisingly enough. Yet that didn't surprise him nearly as much as the fact that both Yubel's and the boy's eyes glowed golden in response. The boy took that as his clue to run away, the monster right by his side.

Only after they disappeared around a corner was Bakura able to fully breathe again. His lungs eagerly filled with much needed air. He never thought that he would find a being able to shake off the effects of the ring. Even he ring still trembled against his chest. And those eyes...

How interesting. Terrifying, but very interesting. 


End file.
